Time Can and Will be Re-Written
by 1Deivle
Summary: The battle was lost. All Hermione had once cared about was either gone or dead. But she was not, and in their memory, she leads the resistance. Like a true Pheonix, she and her followers rose from the ashes of Hogwarts to fight back. And for years they did, until one day an old face showed up. Giving Hermione a choice and a book. Filled with old magic. Forbidden magic. Time magic.
1. Chapter 1 - the battle

**Dear readers, this is my first time writing in a very long time and I'm just throwing words to the page, so there will most likely be errors here and there. If you are willing to put up with that I welcome you to either read from the beginning or jump to chapter 3 where the time skip will be.**

 **I for one read a lot of fan-fiction so I know that sometimes we just want to get right into it. so this is just in case you don't want to spend the time to read through my version of events post final Hogwarts battle. (also just statistically interested in how many people do that)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione would never forget that day. The day of the final battle, good versus evil, her friends and family versus the worst witches and wizards she had ever known….. And they had lost. It was a thought that she almost never let cross her mind, until it happened. The idea of them losing was unfathomable to her, they had worked so hard and done everything the right way, and through it all, they were going to make it through stronger and better for it. But they didn't, and the unfathomable happened. The prophecy was wrong, and the world was going to pay for their failure.

There were times then when she thought she could see the light at the end of a very dark tunnel, so clear and white in front of them. Even when Harry was being carried back to Hogwarts in Hagrid's arms on the verge of death, she still hoped that they would win. Longbottom stepped up, as did Luna and so many others. They would rally behind him. But it did not take long for the killing curse to reach Nevil. Not moments after he pulled the sword from the hat there were at least three that hit him square in the chest. Then in our shock, Harry got back up and through the shouts of despair, the fight began. But the Death eaters seemed quicker to the punch with deadly curses flying in all directions a colorful wave of death.

Those that remained after the first dules of the battle began scattering, others who remained frozen behind shields from the initial wave of death on both sides shook themselves free and began dueling each other in a battle for their lives. The dust around her and pain of every step she took was inconsequential compared to the amount of hatred that filled her veins. She got to a vantage point behind a column and just began shooting off every spell she could think of to stop the death eaters. _Stupify after_ _stupify expelliarmus_ after expelliarmus she felt so useless like for every death eater she stunned another took its place, for every wand or death eater she sent flying nothing seemed to put them down. But they were certainly putting the order down, and the ones that the death eaters put down were staying down.

Then she heard the first of her friends to fall in this new wave of battle, the scream, she remembered the chill down her spine. Both twins were now dead. Mrs. Weasley went mad. She could barely form any words much less a spell, then Belatricks moved in laughing as she usually was. Enjoying the carnage she set her eyes on another redhead, Ginny. I remember thinking no, not Ginny, she hasn't even lived yet she was just coming into herself she hadn't even had time to start a family with Harry. So Hermione did all she could think of continuously firing protege and stupify she moved across the field. But she was too late. Ginny was tiered, her responses were slow and both her and Hermione's shield was growing weaker with each passing second. She was so close she was so sure she would get to ginny, she was so sure.

But why, why was she so sure? She had no reason to be, there was no reason to be now that she was thinking back to those times. Ginny was already too far away and other than physically being next to her and throwing a protego around both of them while throwing spells at that black haired bitch and other death eaters while putting herself into a more compromised position. There was no way she could have gotten to her. But to be sure, her mind would remind her and replay it over and again, just to poke at her guilt.

She didn't hear the spell that broke through the shield, but she froze for what felt like minutes when the splash of warmth hit half her face and torso. She quickly wiped the blood from her face as she looked down at what used to be such a young and innocent girl. There was no scream. There was no great explosion. There was no turning point. She was just gone.

You bitch was all she could hear Mis Weasley say finally aware enough now where she sent the killing curse towards Bellatrix. She missed, clearly fatigued and breaking down with each step just repeating you bitch, you bitch covered in her son's blood. They were her last words as Bellatrix sent the same killing curse back at the greif stricken mrs Weasley who took her last breath falling to the ground..

And all she had done in those precious seconds was stand there. Slowly coming to the realization that no healing charm in the world could save either of them. She lifted her wand and for the first time said the words _Avada Kedavra._ Bellatrix wasn't even looking at her it was not honorable or fair but it felt so right so powerful. They were fighting on the wrong playing field, it was foolish to disarm when the other side was aiming to kill.

That burst of power the tingling warmth flooded throughout her body from the curse she let out gave her a jolt of energy to refocus and dodge a curse sent her way. In almost a moment of invincibility she began sending curses at all those in dark around her, she barely heard Ron yell for her, "MIONY!" she turned as he rounded on the sight of her and his once very large family. Hermionys heart broke for him as she watched him turn a ghastly shade of white. Finally, his eyes made their way to hers, before the glanced a bit ot the side widening he reached out for her. Grabbing her arm he rounded her into him twisting her to be where he had been standing, just as the curse hit his back. Ron had taken the hit for her, cries of his mother left his lips as he fell into Hermione's arms. He laid there dead, cold, and gray. She barely had enough time to move before another killing curse was sent her way. Dolohov.

"I see the red head was willing to give his life for a mudblood, how utterly disgusting." He laughed out maniacally. "Not quite the battle I think you lot expected was it little Mudblood?"

Their battle was a blur of rage and spells she wasn't aware of time passing it could have only been a few minutes but it felt like hours. Any spell she could think of forgivable or not left her lips. He had killed Ron oh god not Ron, not my Ron, not Ron. A cutting spell meant for her neck was narrowly missed but cut deeply into her nondominant shoulder. She couldn't feel anything for a moment then burning and finally pain as the blood rushing from it stained her clothes, but she wouldn't let it stop her. When finaly of all the things that could have hit it was a stupify. He froze…. And then, not even waiting for a brief moment relief, she sent a killing curse towards the frozen wizard. And then Dolohov fell dead to the ground.

It was then that she made her way off to the side to cast a few healing charms on herself still pumping with adrenalin, but she noticed the battle was coming to a close. The order was not winning, harry was not winning, but as she had thought so many times before, Harry had to win. Then she looked at Ron, cold and dead he didn't look real to her like he wasn't really dead and this was all some cruel and tristed trick. She blocked all the spells that came her way and she ran towards Harry. I will not let him do this on his own, we have always helped each other and Merlin be damned if I couldn't at least save Harry. Save Harry just get to him and save the one person who could stop this. Her vision blurred she hadn't stopped long enough to stop the bleeding from her arm, and she looked down briefly to asses the damage, bad move it was to the bone. From her shoulder down her chest and arm was practically bathed in blood. Turning for cover her head began spinning as dots began speckaling her vision the only thing that came to her mind was a burning charm, and she cauterized the wound holding in the scream, then began to half push half crawl anyway to move as fast as she could to Harry. I have to get to Harry was all she could think. But as she began to pull herself up more to get to him, her foot wouldn't lift up and as more dark spots littered her vision she fell. The 'great' Hermione Granger fell. Time slowed and even though it was weak, her heart kept beating... But Voldemort was still in the fight, and he made sure this time Harry's heart didn't.


	2. Chapter 2 - old faces

_**I always was curious as to why people warned about character death, maybe it is just me but i think it can sort of ruining the suspense of a story idk let me know what you think?**_

 _ **here we go through into ch 2, there have been some edits, and there will be more, but i have not touched this story in such a long time and i thought that if there was one chapter that I wanted to come back to this would be the one.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, I love constructive criticism**_

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed. There were no windows it made her feel uncomfortable, she liked natural light and big open windows. But they were impractical now if there was a way to look out then that means there is a way to look in and Hermione was no longer lenient with her privacy. They were just also impractical. In order to stay mobile, she and her other comrades simply kept different tents. They were similar to the ones they used to use at Quidditch games and fairgrounds that seems so so many years in the past to her a long distant memory. The tents that were bigger on the inside but they were not nearly as nice as she remembered the Weasleys being, but then the Weasleys were all ways to warm and family-oriented, but then again add Molly Weasley anywhere and any dirty book or potion riddled room became warm and quaint. But it had been a long long time since she had seen a Weasley, and it almost felt as though those quidditch matches were so long ago that they could have been in a different lifetime. She sat up in bed, no longer able to go back to sleep.

She had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but she was happy to even get a few here and there when her mind was constantly on alert. She never forgave herself and she wouldn't for how she froze up during the battle. No matter how many more battles she was in, how many fights she lost or won, her mind always seemed to circle back to the one battle. The one battle that in her opinion was truly the only one that mattered to anything worth a dam, and about how she could have done more. The one and only time that they could have saved the world they knew, and she ... could not waist any more time now thinking about this. Getting up she grabbed a tweed jacket off the floor throwing it on before hopping back into her boots.

Her life was now in service to those who survived the battle, of which there were not many. She looked around the tent surrounded by the few trinkets that she'd kept to remind herself of her friends. There were a few knick-knacks from The Boro of the Weasley household she had been able to salvage; some letters from Harry from when they were on a summer break from school, an old cloak that had belonged to Dumbledore its once vibrant colors and solve silk now faded and sprouting mold from the rainy and damp weather it had seen, one of the doorknobs from the Grifindoor tower, and a picture of their once happy family from one of their glorious trips to the Weasleys. It was never facing up, in fact, its place was always in a drawer, and even there she couldn't bear to look at it most of the time.

She turned at the sound of the tent door flapping open some fresh air coming in as Draco entered looking around momentarily before his eyes landed on her. He moved towards her dropping his coat on a nearby chair as he sat on the bed next to where she was standing. She looked at him sitting there for a moment, he was still wearing his grey knit sweater the white-collar from his shirt sticking out from the top making him look more disheveled than usual as he desperately tried to work off some black leather gloves he had been wearing. The leather was clinging tightly to his hands, it looked as though he had somehow gotten them wet and was having a devil of a time even getting one-off. Giving up with a groan he fell back down onto the bed and just looked straight up at the ceiling of the tent his hands falling to his sides. Hermione shook her head and with a small huff, that almost sounded like a knowing laugh sat back down on the bed and grasped his hand with her own. She had much better luck pulling his hand free from the leather monster attached to it. After tactfully pulling, tugging, and prodding with a silent pop of relief the glove came off. Though any feelings of accomplishment were short as she saw him lording his other leatherbound hand in front of her. She slowly raised an eyebrow and looked back at him, his eyes were closed and tired yet a slight mischievousness was welling under his features using what last bit of energy he had left to conceal his amusement.

"So this is now also part of my job?" She said taking hold of his hand as he let it go comically limp in her grasp. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, yet she began working on getting that other glove off with the same efficient tugging and prodding she had with the first.

"You know that I am always here if you need someone to take any article of clothing off for you. I am just a batted breath away," he said his eyes tiredly looked up at her working on the glove, they were almost completed grey rather than blue today.

"Really, for such a supposedly" tug, "proper" tug, "boy" 'silent pop', "ha! got it!" she tossed the second glove to the floor with the first, the floor was a mess of their clothes anyway two gloves was not going to make too much of a difference. "You really know how to make a girl want to punch you right in the nose." Earning a slight chuckle from the blonde boy she rested back down next to him. He moved his arm behind her neck as he turned on to his side to nuzzle into her. She smelled like books, coffee, honey, and now also tweed.

She had never expected to be close to Draco, she probably would have slapped anyone if they had told or even insinuated to her they would have been in this kind of relationship. Especially when even now she didn't even really know how it happened. But it just did, they were there for each other. That was what she needed, someone there just for her, not someone seeking answers or new ideas from one of the 'smartest witches of her day' or of the last remaining member of the Golden trio that was set to kill he who shall not be named. After the war had ended the realization of what he had done hit Draco to his core. Even though he'd walked over to Voldemort's side willingly he did it out of fear for his family, a family he no longer had.

His mother, Narcissa, was executed soon after the end of the battle. All for her little lie that Harry was dead in the forest when he was not, leading to the death of many death eaters. It wasn't long after the execution of his mother that Draco made his way to the order. Broken from losing his family, but also from practically being a public punching bag for death eaters. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was no longer able to hold on to life with the loss of, his wife, his reputation, his son, but mostly his own mind. He took it into his own hands to kill himself his mind and life already taken and destroyed the dark lord, ironically if the Lucious that she remembered from her childhood could see the world now he would probably jump for joy, not that she would ever say that to Draco. When he came back to the order Hermione was still on bed rest. He took care of her, wordlessly for a long time, she would curse at him in pain and help her to move around. For a long time, she was too lost in her own guilt to see how he was drowning in it as well. It took a long time for Hermione to fully accept and forgive him but she had to. She could see it in his eyes, she could hear it in his voice, and she needed people, she needed Fighters and he was no longer cowering away from what he knew was right no matter how little the task. And as she began to physically get better they both bit by bit pulled each other up to a level of functionality neither of them thought they would reach. Till they were well, whatever they were.

He wrapped his arm around her torso, slightly pulling her into him for reassurance that she was present with him, not lost in thought as she often was, "We found Snape, he's alive." He whispered into her neck, "Should have known that bloody bastard would have had an antidote for a snake he was forced to be around as a double agent." he laughed lightly " I don't know why it took so long for him show himself but he has. And he has claimed to have found something."

"Do we trust him?" Hermione spoke blankly out into the air, there had been all sorts of people popping up lately, but Snape that was surprizing. Harry would have trusted him, but that was because the poor git was in love with his mum. There was no reason she would have his trust and visa Versa.

" I don't see why not. It's him we've checked, every way I can think of and it's not a potion or some kind of illusion charm." Draco said, unraveling himself from Hermione as he could feel her getting tense. He left a space open for her, he knew she liked a bit of space for a breath when they had to talk about these sorts of matters, but she almost instinctively leaned back into him. They were affectionate, but there wasn't any confusion about their arrangement it was one of necessity, not necessarily love, yet not void of love. It was attention each of them needed and each of them was grateful for.

She ran her hand through his now shoulder-length hair. "Well then let's go see what the old man has to say for himself. After all this time he better have some helpful information or at least a damn good reason to have disappeared during our most dire hour."

* * *

Draco didn't want to move, it had been so long since they had had a moment alone together, and he was exhausted. He knew she didn't love him not the way he loved her, and that was okay it was enough that she at least cared for him. He had stood by her side and fought with her for the past 8 years. The first two were the worst, she was not the same person he had known back then for all those years in Hogwarts, but neither was he.

She didn't smile or laugh as much anymore, her 'know it all' attitude turned into firm decision making and calculated moves, she was strong and collected. What you needed to be to bring an order of resistance together. She seemed to adapt to her position well after she finished healing. And as the order grew so did her power it was as though the power of the trio Harry and Ron now all resided in her. She appeared, to most that joined the order, as the singular threat to Voldemort's reign, it gave a lot of people hope. But both of them knew they would never take the fight to him, because as strong as Hermione was Voldemort was stronger. He had so much raw power and complete control over the now ever moving location of a new Horcrux, and if Hermione died, the order would fall apart by the thin strings holding it together, and so would he.

It wasn't until about two or three years ago when she started to smile again and laugh. It was around that time when she had begun to find and save any wizard or witch that was not accepted in the Dark Lord's new world, pureblood, mud blood, or anywhere in between. She created mobile communities where they lived and were taught to fight, hide, and survive. Draco was never sure if she was truly able a smile, but it seemed that the more people she was able to save the more of her old personality she was able to salvage. She looked after every survivor and made sure they all had help when they needed it. None of what the resistance has achieved would have been even remotely even thinkable without her, the resistance needed her. And in Draco's heart, he knew he needed her.

She felt warm when she leaned into him her hand gently massaging his scalp was like the touch of a Healer. But they both knew that time was never on their side and if they wanted to do all they could within their lifetime; defeat the dark lord and all of his followers, retake the ministry, and begin rebuilding they didn't have time to enjoy the silence. Her hand came out of his hair and she slowly stood up straightening her tweed jacket again, mumbling about how her mother would have killed her if she had seen how disheveled she was even as an adult.

There was a large scar on her shoulder from a wound she never truly recovered from, she rolled her head around trying to relieve a bit of the strain from it and even though she masked it well, Draco could tell it still hurt her sometimes. There were a few more on her back and side, just because she was good didn't mean he didn't save her from a close call or two himself. Hermione was now a reflection of what she made the order into. She was physically and mentally worn in, she was strong and her endurance and strength without a doubt significantly improved from her early days. And when she combined physical combat into battle it made her a quadruple threat brains, strength, magic and beauty, Who in their right mind wouldn't be entranced.

* * *

Hermione threw on some fingerless gloves a loose scarf and a leather hat as she walks through the tent into a larger common area and then to the entrance room of the tent. Draco code followed her form with his tired eyes fluttering closed before reopening with a start at her words. "So is he here?"

" Do you think I'm an idiot Hermione? I think we have learned by now not to trust old men who say they have answers yet never seem to give you all the information." he chuckled to himself. "sorry, the short answer is no, I have some flue powder he's in one of our jump points in the forest about 18 miles south."

He took a box out from his pocket, then sat up stretching then standing, seeing this Hermione cam back over to him cupping his face in her hands, "come on Draco go back to bed you are obviously exhausted. I can take care of this. Plus I do not think you have the energy to embrace the amount of sarcasm I am going to throw at this wizard."

He leaned his forehead into her hands feeling their warmth against his face, his mind began floating off but then he jerked his head up again, "No, no I am perfectly awake. And you should know even half asleep I can take anything you throw my way love."

"Right," she said before taking the small box from his hand, and pushing him back on the bed with little resistance. "Well then, stay here while I see if he really has any use to us," she said bending over him, "if there is no need for me to be there I will simply have him sent to one of our onboarding camps and see if he can help where he can. And then I will head right back here." she then lowered her mouth to his ear wispering, "When I get back we will really test how well you can handle things." Lifting herself back up a bit she couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his face, he was absolutely asleep. She brushed a few strands of platinum hair off his face and pulled off his boots before tossing her blanket over him.

She walked outside going to their one fireplace in the camp they kept in use, they kept all or possible entrances and exits on strict watch, the little block in her hand, filled with floo powder, even more, monitored nowadays.

She nodded at all the passerby's that either waved or just openly stared at her as she made her way to the building, nodding at the guards, "Draco said you would be coming through mam." One of the guards said, "Had the location and everything set, and we will be waiting for a quick return mam." Hermione nodded at the wizard in acknowledgment, before throwing the powder in and walking through. Before she could even realize, she was face-to-face with a man who almost resembled her old potions professor. His once oily stright black hair was, well still oily but more dark gray than night black. And she could have sworn that he was only in his thirties when she last saw him, but by the look of him now she would say the man in front of her wasn't a day under sixty. But under it all there was no doubt that it was Snape, he had survived, but the last years had not been good to him. Well, they hadn't been for anyone, a lot of people didn't handle the stress of being in this kind of life well, but he looked like shit she had to admit. When she walked into the light of the room he looked slightly surprised or happy to see her she could not tell as he fumbled about behind the table he was seated at.

" I'm glad to hear that you survived Snape. How kind of you to bless us with your presence, at this so crucial an hour after all the major battles have been fought and lost." Hermione said sarcastically as she took a few steps towards the man. " so where have you been hiding all these years Snape?"

" I haven't been hiding. I've been searching." his voice sounded as though he hadn't used it in a long long time, horse and voice blurred vowels more that he had clearly intended "I'm sorry I did not come forward you earlier, but it was best that people thought I was dead, so that I could do my search. In case everything failed in case the order failed. as ordered by Dumbledore himself."

"Do not flaunt that name in front of me, Snape. If you found something important to our cause then tell us," she said broadly opening her arms before lowering them onto the table in front of the older man, "If not you're welcome to join our ranks or leave to be honest I really don't care anymore I have other things I need to do, And seeing the state you are in reminds me of worse times, to be honest, I believe it's time we moved a few of our camps soon."

"Cut Miss Granger I have found what Dumbledore himself could not I have found a library belonging to Merlin himself. And I am bringing for you the only portkey; I can get you there and I am the only one who can take you."

" You expect me to just follow you like that? How naive do you think I am Snape? You disappear for 8 years, presumed dead, and now you show up with a portkey at my doorstep saying you have found Merlin's Library? Really, bloody Merlins Library!?" she took in a breath and held it calming her nerves, maybe she should have brought Draco at least then she could laugh about how sad all this nonsense was. Letting out her breath she continued back to being a bit more collected. "No, if you are going to try and sell me that; then where are your dark flowing robes, where are your potions? The ones that can ensnare the senses, bring glory, and what was it oh yes... even put a stopper to death. Where the hell are those because I can tell you we could have used one or two of them" she was not angry, just a tad bitter. She could acknowledge that but who the hell cared.

" You know I am on your side Hermione I will give you my wands oath and promise that this is not a trap I will do whatever it takes for you to be able to trust me on this, because you must. Because there's information there that could change everything," Snape said his eyes more alert than they had been the entire conversation. They stared deep into hers conveying he was completely serious.

Hermione didn't know why but she wanted to trust him, he reminded her of the old days and how far far away they were, but more than that she wanted so badly for that library to be real for there to be real magic out there that could help them. Yet Wanting and realities she's learned are two very different things, and she wanted to save her friends she wanted everyone to be safe she wanted to be able to live a normal life she wanted so many things that were completely out of her reach. And here Snape was back from the dead. Had she wanted that? Maybe, but more than him she wanted something that gave her hope for just a fighting chance, again Wanted.

"Can you bring them back Snape? all those lives that were lost because you chose to not enter the battle and wait it out? all the lives of those who are magically born from Muggles who are killed every day? those who were blood considered traitorous killed?" His face stayed blank, almost void maybe it was that he had mushed the guilt way down deep but she may have been cruel but she wanted to see some kind of remorse. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her as faces of people she had lost play throughout her mind. She could use Lilly's name to pry him open remind him of the promises the other oaths he could not keep, but she pushed it down anger was not what she needed right now she needed a clear head to think, " what makes you think you have found Merlin's Library?"

"Dumbledore traced his lineage back and found relatives that new Merlin himself. He didn't have time to trace it all the way but he was able to gather documents close enough to Merlin's Inner Circle that he had been able to find clues about the wealth of Merlin's information from the passages of his ancestors." Snape stated, "I followed every clue every dead end until I finally found something substantial I have traveled all over the world in order to find what I needed and I I found it" As he said that he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small vile with a piece of bark inside of it.

"This Hermione is a portkey or sorts only one person can use it and only one person may be in the destination. I spent months in that Library trying to find something useful. there are spells and enchantments Beyond my imagination and abilities, but I found one book that can help fix all of this Miss Granger." he looked down and as though in a trance-like he was reading something "it can just fix this whole rotten world, you have to fix it. I.. I can't but you…. can you must." he looked up at her again. "from everything I've heard and from my time teaching you I have no doubt that you are the only person who can do this and bloody get away with it."

Hermione was taken aback to say the least. Any anger she had was replaced by pure shock, she had never thought in her entire life she would be hearing this from Snape rambling on as though she was the savior and to be honest he sounded like a complete lunatic!

This piece of bark. Was a portkey. To Merlin's own Library. The poor man has gone insane. what else could this be? She looked down no longer having the strength for sarcasm so tired, and took a slow inhale of breath and looked up to two of the Wizards standing behind Snape guarding him.

" Take him to one of the settlements, probably not one near here I would like you to get a full medical evaluation of him immediately," Hermione said, She then turned and started walking a different direction feeling as though she needed to just take a breath. She'd seen some messed up stuff and some messed up people after the war but she had not expected Snape to fall this low.

She brought her head into her hands it felt heavy and warm she knew she wasn't sick just tired, and stressed, and this situation it's certainly done nothing to help. She lifted her head and reached for her wand. If she didn't want to lose her mind let alone her temper she needed a break. And after seeing that old face, she was going to take one she was going to go back to Draco and just, " Hermione move!" one of the guards screamed.

She turned with a stupefy spell ready on her lips when she felt the glass container break against her skin and the bark touching her. She felt a sick disorienting nauseous feeling and closed her eyes and when she reopened them she could not place where she was.

It was as though she was in the center of a giant oak tree the floor was dirt the bookshelves were made from roots and carved out from the inside of the tree. The books went as high up as she could see. In the center under a canopy of floating balls of light, as a large circular table in the with a singular book placed in the middle and a parchment-wrapped up next to it. All she could think was that bastard Snape really did find it didn't he…. she let out a small laugh she felt an urge of excitement that she hadn't felt in years, to read, to look at all the books again. It was excitement that she first felt when she entered the library at Hogwarts. There was so much new knowledge so much magic so much wonder and mystery, so many people she could help with this knowledge. But the first thing she needed to read was that book and note that Snape had so meticulously left for her.

Snape might be insane, but in times like these who wasn't...

* * *

 _ **Ok so there you have it**_

 _ **New Hermione, New Draco, and New Snape**_

 _ **thoughts? there is a calming aspect I want to get across with Draco, might take a few more edits to get him right though**_

 _ **let me know**_

 _ **Comment Below**_


	3. Chapter 3 - instructions

**Ok going into chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione made her to the table and looked down at the old book left imposingly in the center. It was dark, leather-bound, and from what she could see barely holding together. The strings binding the book together were imbued with some kind of magic, that from the look of it, was all that kept it from falling apart. A thin scroll was left next to the book, clearly not as old and the parchment itself was at least from this century. Then there was an odd liquid on the other side of the book in a small glass vial with a glass cork. the content was a dark brown-black color, and like no potion, she had ever seen before. It seemed to swirl counterclockwise on its own accord. Averting her eyes from the potion she picked up the scroll and opened it, unsurprisingly it was a letter from Snape. But it did not read like him, or at least not like the Professor she had once known.

* * *

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I've left this book to use at your discretion, it is the only thing I have found in this Library that seems to have a chance at rectifying the horrible mistake we have made of the present. Much of the magic in this room is old, and has not been touched in centuries. I spent much time here engrossed in research into the secrets that hide in these shelves, but after going through all this knowledge I have come to the conclusion that much of it should stay the same way I found it, forgotten. This library is much like the room of requirement at Hogwarts. One finds it when they need it, as I did. Yet very much unlike that room, this place does not always contain the place or answers one seeks_

 _But I must be brief miss Grainger, for I know that with you a point must be made quickly. Especially when surrounded by this many books you most undoubtedly want to stick your nose in. So here it is, this is a book that will help you travel back in time. I have only been able to find 2 other documents in regards to it that may help you complete what I could not. The first being an account of a man who used it himself. From his account I learned that once you use this magic there is no going back, there is no one who will come to your aid, and there is no one who can go with you. The moment you step into the past the present becomes non-existent. You yourself may not even be born. But that does not mean that your presence will simply Disappear, but in fact, it does mean that your new time will be set wherever you land._

 _From the second document, I learned that it seems as though time still has an order. And like a stream, the death of an influential person would simply create a damn for that stream; one where the water is always going to breakthrough. The universe seems to have some sort of order, otherwise, seers might be even more useless than they are now. But I digress, with the death of someone as powerful as the Dark Lord there would be many horrific events to make up for the ones lost especially when immediately done the moment you arrive. There was a young man, I was not able to tell how long ago, but at least a few hundred years ago who went only 4 years into the past to kill the man who killed his father. Once done, his family simply experienced more grief and More Death than he had ever expected the scales were weighing themselves out from the shock of losing an event. He realized that if you slowly and gradually, with time, move to change it like a stream would slowly eroding the ground around it, was the only way that time could truly be changed without consequence. It seems as though the only way for you to be able to prevent this sorry state that we are all in. Is to go back and make the past your own._

 _You must go and make gradual changes to the past world, rise through the ranks and become influential in The Wizarding community enough so to prevent the dark lords grasp on The Wizarding world._

 _To be honest this should not be terribly difficult for you miss Granger You are strong, determined, and of good nature. I have spent much time thinking of you on this matter. You have taken on so much, and become more than what anyone ever thought you could, but you shouldn't have had to, and neither should have any of your peers. I have determined that as long as you are able to do three things you should be able to succeed without trouble._

 _The first find a suitable household and align your name with theirs. Even though you may have been fighting for mudblood rights and recognition it will do you no favors to hang onto your pride. And when leading the wizards and witches will be easier with a name they have been taught to respect and trust. Through my research, I have found an old house. One filled with both honor and dishonor. And If you chose to go back there is a woman called Pembrook, there is a Pembroke manor. I know you are now a user of the unforgivable curses it is your choice if you choose to use the imperious curse or some other method. But her family lineage can be traced to Merlin himself and the family is known for having both exceedingly strong Wizards and witches as well as squibs which is why their house has fallen so low in recent years. After the 1950s the house completely disappears with the death of Miss Pembroke. She was known to be a lonely woman. I'm positive that her mind would be susceptible if you presented yourself and her mind as her last living relative of a fake sister or cousin or the daughter of a past squib._

 _The second thing you must do is to not make any rash judgments, for instance, the moment you get there, killing every wizard you think a death eater will not only spur on a new reign of hatred through someone else but you leave the window of opportunity open for worst matters to unfold._

 _The third is simple. Do not forget yourself. Or where you came from. For if you fail we will be worse off without you. you must also understand by you going back many of your friends and family may not be even born it is a chance and risk you must take._

 _You are the only one who can do this. There are none left to who fully understand and have the power to make the difference. I would go myself if I were not reaching my own end. And I myself was never a leader, you have proven to be that and more. You are the one that needs to do this. Be the lion we all know you to be Hermione Granger._

 _Know that your sacrifice will be appreciated. Erase this horrible mess and start anew._

 _Severus Snape_

 _P.S. There was one artifact that I found as a gift for you in the book, this is a journey that must be made, but wether you chose to accept it or not I owe you some apology for the last few years and that is it._

* * *

She flipped the letter over, looking for more information. The man must have gone insane reading for all of these years. She reached into her pocket. There was a wand there and as usual, it was Harry's old wand. She also carried one in her boot as well, Belatrixes, for use in case she lost Harry's in a battle. She knew wandless magic but having two made her feel secure. Her wand had been destroyed in battle and not that she ever planned to lose Harry's, but it was always something she preferred being prepared for. Even though her general magic was significantly weaker with the Bellatrix's wand, though it sang ease when using it whenever she was cursing or using an unforgivable. She didn't know why but using Harry's wand for magic like that felt wrong. And though she had Harry's old wand in her possession she never used it in true battle. It wasn't that it was not suitable, but she only used it mostly as a rallying piece, to remember the boy who lived and died for a cause that she was continuing.

Staring a the book her hand curled around Harry's wand for a moment her mind fading to the night after the end of the battle. The Death Eaters were celebrating, drunk not paying attention. She remembered slowly regaining her consciousness crawling unseen to Harry. She shook him ever so slightly hoping for a second that he was not dead, that it was just another trick. And at the coldness of his skin she felt herself grow cold she couldn't cry, and she couldn't conjure up anything over the pain in her chest.

She remembered that that was the moment that something in her flipped off and she got to work she gathered what she could from the scene under a disillusionment charm with wandless magic. Harry's wand wasn't with him at the time, and hers was nowhere to be seen. But she did collect what she could from the scene including those barely alive to a secluded place in the forbidden forest, at that time she was moving in auto piolet until she collapsed aging for months, but she had grown since them she was stronger now so much stronger. Suddenly she shook her head bringing herself back to the present.

Looking at the book she thought of all the people back at the camp. They were waiting for her, Draco was waiting for her. And she needed a break from all the constant fighting. If she had been here when she was still in school she would have thought she had been in heaven. She looked up and around the room. The knowledge in here might be enough to stop the Dark Lord, but even with that there was never going to be a solution where many witches and wizards survived. They were going to fight to the last person and so were the followers of the dark lord. More than half of the witches and wizards were going to be dead, and if the Dark Lord finally defeated all of them, then most of the families would probably end up breading with themselves. The thought made her shutter. Only a few generations, that is all it would take for the wizarding community to practically go extinct.

"What would Harry do?" she asked herself out loud. Well, that was clear, he would have gone head to head with the Dark Lord until he finally won. He wouldn't have had to make this decision, he was the chosen one, but here she was having to make the hard choices. If this was true, a way to go back. Would all of their sacrifices up to this point mean nothing? Everything and everyone would disappear, did that mean they died or never died or were reborn? The possibilities of the time turner never gave her this many mind-bending questions because it was simply not made to be used for such large amounts of time, they were just fixing a few things, not the whole bloody world.

She pulled Harry's wand from her pocket. Taking a few steps back she slumped against the wall staring at it. "I wish you were still here." She whispered, her voice breaking. "Things were so much more clear then. We had a way forward, a goal, a chance. You and Ron would laugh at me for overthinking everything. Tell me to get over it and just do it."

She stared at Harry's wand in her hand, there were so many that put their faith in her. It was exhausting and stressful, but they were getting by. There was a chance with all of this knowledge they could defeat at least a large number of the dark lord's wizards. Draco could help her sort through all of this if Snape wouldn't help them. He was smart and put everything he had into this cause. Draco, how would he react if he knew that this was an option? He was always encouraging her, but he did pull her back from a few dangerously stupid ideas once or twice. She could see his blue-grey eyes in her head, she missed him. She knew that he missed his whole family, no matter how rotten they were. She also knew that if she went back and brought this idea to him he wouldn't want her to do it. He wouldn't want her to leave, and if she went back she couldn't say for sure if she would take the chance either. He would be able to convince her that the risk would be too great and that it would not be worth the risk without more research. But how many people would have to suffer while they did that research she thought. Looking around the glorious knowledge filled room she thought about how many people suffered here as Severus was researching at his own pace, only to come to this conclusion.

Hermione lifted her head and pulled herself back up from the ground. She walked up to the table, she was not so foolish as to think this would fix everything. If she did go back there would still be a world out there where bad things would happen and people would suffer and die. But if it did work, then, at the very least she could try to improve the wizarding world and not let it get to this point. Her eyes lingered over the book.

At the very least, she thought. She could take the gift inside. If he wasn't lying about this room then perhaps the gift was truly some sort of twisted olive branch.

Lifting the wand lightly tapped the book, the book broke open the pages flapping like a hummingbird's wing to the object hidden in its pages. Then the pages slowed their turning and slowed again till and when the last page lightly folded itself over Hermiony's breath was taken away. Her eyes were transfixed, so much so that as she began to reach her hand out to the object she did not notice the vile next to the book wobble as the contents inside began to swirl at a concerning pace. It was a wand.

Slowly as though in a trance her hand grasped the fine old English oak, and before she could even process the feeling of it in her hand strings of gold shot forth from the bindings of the book and pierced her. _Shit_ She internally screamed. Snape had known the moment he sent her here that this was the only option, at rue Slitherine through and through. The warmth stung as each strand hit her like a hot needle. Then the vile burst, and winding into the gold came a mix of a dark red liquid that made its way into her veins, and introducing a new and painful sensation. She could feel the liquid merging with her blood pumping into her heart and through her being.

The feeling briefly reminded her of the gold of the time turner, yet much more painful, as the room began to spin she began to glow, bright then brighter and brighter and then pain flooded her as each string attaching to her seemingly pulling her apart and pushing in on her self at the same time.

She couldn't do anything but close her eyes and let out a scream of pain. Then it was over, the light disappeared inside of her and she was standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by large trees bare to the world. Her limbs gave out and she crumbled to the ground shivvering from the ordeal and the cold. She was bare but she could feel something in her hand. A wand. her heart hurt a bit that it was not Harry's, but it felt like something with more potential for her. It resonated with her, her cold body began to glow with a bit of warmth as it recognized it's new master.

Hermione looked up and around. She was surrounded by large old English oaks so tall and wide that ancient would be the only word to describe their age. There was a chill to the area that was not due to the weather. She clutched the wand in her hand tight and flicked it towards some fallen branches. They shuttered before weaving themselves together and floating towards her, its texture smoothing and softening from branches to a thick brown wool cloak as it floated onto her shivering naked form.

Taking a moment to collect herself and cursing that black-haired snake of a man Severus Snape. She looked back at the wand and where she was. The peices falling a bit more into place. There were a few wands in history that people revered. The main obviously being the elder wand, the others ranked depending on preferences and beliefs but there was always one with the least amount of information. Mostly because the Wizard that owned it was a master of wandless magic, never the less it was always near the top. All that was truly known of the wand was that it was made of English Oak, and buried with its owner, never to be found. She gave out a wry laugh, and where else would Merlin want to have a final resting place if not among all the knowledge he had collected over the years.

That slimy dark-haired bastard had found not only Merlins library, but his grave, and his wand. Another mirthless laugh left her sore frame as she began to stand clutching onto the cloak and wand. She was at the brink of exhaustion and had nothing on her and no possessions. There was no one here that knew her and nowhere she knew to go. Then a thought flashed through her mind, she'll find the woman mentioned and Snape's letter. And wherever she landed or more like whenever she landed she would do everything she could to change the future for the sake of not only those she lost but for the sake of the wizarding world.

* * *

 **So let me know what you are thinking? I made some edits to this chapter after almost a year and I'm really glad that I went back in to clarify and relook at it, It was super confusing going back after a year and realizing I had not fully explained everything and that a lot of he's were swapped with she's xD**


	4. Chapter 4-adjustment

**Ok so after almost over a year I am posting a new chapter for this book. I do not know the reason I felt like coming back to this story, but here it is.**

* * *

It had officially been a week since Hermione arrived in her new timeline. Since waking up alone in some unknown woods she had a lot to catch up on. One of the most important bits of information she learned was that it currently was the year 1943. There had been a slight change in her body itself since the arrival, she was perhaps a bit younger, she couldn't tell because all the scars were still there. But her skin was not as worn and ragged and it was in those last years of roaming in the woods and fighting, some freckles had lightened and some of her old aches were not as persisting. The death of her friends had been wiped from her face, the bags under her eyes were gone, as was the red tinge that always stained her eyes, the signs of her late nights working. But if one looked deeper they could see darkness simmering under her honey-colored eyes.

She was very thankful that even with such little information she had, she had been able to find the woman Snape mentioned. And thankfully Snape seemed to be correct about her demeanor. It was an easy task to melt and merge Mrs. Pembrook's mind, using forbidden magic to create a scorned sister and her orphaned daughter. Mrs. Pembroke, in fact, took very kindly to the memory. She wanted company the woman had felt so alone it was almost as though she'd called out for the memories as soon as Hermione began to weave them into her head. Memories of a family at all, a sister and a niece who was rarely mentioned, it was almost as if the old woman was doing it herself. It helped to have Merlin's wand as a centerpiece for the fraud, but there was something more to it than Hermione would never have even surmised on her own.

As she widdled her way through the old woman's mind, she came across a shocking bit of information about Merlin's Wand. The wand of Merlin would only be accepted by one who was of his own line. Immediately she had thought back to the dark vile next to that tattered book. Snape had not simply told her to let go of her Muggle ties, he forced them from her blood. Or at least most of it. She wondered if that was the reason her old professor took such a long time before coming to her. Not the time travel but fixing the 'issue' of blood. He must have been able to take some from Merlin's corpse and force it to merge with hers. He was a master of potions for his generation if anyone could have been able to do it it would have been him.

It was Dark Magic, and it was no wonder Snape had looked so terribly worn when they found him. Magic like that takes a toll, and for this kind of magic she was sure there must have been a heavy price. There is a reason blood magic is rarely done. But it didn't matter now, and to Snape, it must not have mattered at all. Especially when his vision was always to erase his present. He knew that it would be idiotic to send a mudbood to do this sort of social climbing, and so he found a way to make the person he thought capable more acceptable to the wizarding community. He transplanted her into a position that would grant her power, or at the very least attention from the right people for the right reasons. She was already on the right track with an Aunt who wanted to flaunt her talented niece in front of the sacred 28, just to show that just because they were put on a list did not make them the best pure-blooded wizarding families out there. Especially now that she had a niece, a niece that was worthy to be the descendant of Merlin. And now Hermione had blood and a new family name that would help her rise to become someone the people of this time would follow.

And that's what she would become. She decided to learn more about the times and better etiquette from Mrs. Pembroke, even Hermione had to admit that it was one field of study that she never cared to pursue in her own time. Hermione had been probing and altering the woman's mind here and there for weeks, so she felt it a bit cruel to pull simple etiquette lessons out that way as well. It seemed easier to learn it from her by mouth instead of pulling it from her brain, how to act in certain situations, social dynamics with other households, known gossip, popular wizards. The woman could go on for hours, she almost never left her home and she entertained herself with the gossip columns and long letters to her small group of old and carefully selected friends. There were so many detours that took her train of thought into wildly different directions in conversation, and though every detour led Hermione to better understand the world around her, she just wouldn't stop talking. It was clear Mrs. Pembroke had been wanting to talk to someone other than the house-elf but had been too concerned with social formalities and appearances to reach out to anyone in years.

It had been humiliating to be the last of Merlins' ancestors. None of Merlins' descendants had shown much promise through the generations, there was even a large number of secret squibs in the family line. It made the family reclusive and closed off, and easy to shunning family deemed especially unworthy. It led Mrs. Pembrolke to marry at a young age only to be made a widow in her mid 20's. Traditional family and no other siblings or children meant that she withered away her youth in black until her parents passed. But by that time she was middle-aged and unable to pull out the courage to face high society again without a social crutch. Enter Hermione.

With her new life her aunt was under the impression that she had simply been raised by a quiet household taught only by her sister, who though was not a talented witch was very learned, and her father third-generation half-blood. So as the one with the thorough experience in prim and proper behavior for young witches she was the penultimate source of schooling for another pureblood witch, no matter how technical it was. Another fact that she knew would be important, technically a pure-blood wizard will birth a half-blood once they are married to another normal first or second-generation half, but if the half-blood they marry is a third-generation, then their child is a pureblood.

She remembered how it had taken Draco two long conversations to explain the convoluted notion to her. Harry was a half-blood, and if he and Ginny had a child it would have been a half-blood, a pureblood had married their children would have still been half-blood. But if their children had married other purebloods their kids would be pure-blooded. It was complete nonsense, but nonsense that mattered in the circles she would have to enter.

With what time Hermione had spent with Harry and through her spies in the Dark Lord's regime she new a general timeline of the current Tom Riddle. This would be the year he would create the diary, the year he would frame Hagrid for a student's death, Moaning Myrtle. He had already killed his family and had plans to do much more. By now he would probably start trying to make extremists out of his Death Eaters or at least gathered followers of his own and was well on his way to becoming the dark lord.

The best way to change this world was to become the minister of magic as soon as possible, and the fastest way to do that would be to graduate from Hogwarts in the top of her class with a strong name and an important job. Stay just enough under Tom's riddles radar through schooling, and the first part would be easy. But, the last thing she would want would be for him to see her as either an enemy or worse useful. Hermione would have to pull back some and refocus on those he had gathered around them. At the very least she would need to pry the Malfoys from his side socially. But she could think about more logistics another time.

Unfortunately for her, there was one slight hiccup in her plan, something that Snape had missed in his studies. You see Miss Pembroke was an ally to Grindelwald. In fact, the woman wanted her to join the cause. Join the war use her talents to fight instead of going to Hogwarts. And though it was an idea that Hermione kept pushing from her mind the subject kept coming up. Hermione had heard about enough of it, she would prattle on and on about how there was going to be an event being held for supporters of Grindelwald. And how wonderful it would be if they could both make their debut, back into high society, that she had never gotten to meet the man himself, and how spectacular it would all be.

The old woman went on and on about how she never went to social events anymore. The guilt she layered onto Hermione in between her social and political rambling gave way to another possibility. Go to one of these events, make a splash using it to bargain to go to Hogwarts to 'find a proper husband'. All the purebloods went there, and so did the sacred 28. This woman was one that simply screamed that she wanted to have something to brag about to put her back into the social circles she wanted to be apart of. She wouldn't have to join Grindelwald, he would be defeated soon enough and though her aunt would be sad at least she would know that she could still brag about her niece. At the very least she might be able to use this 'event' as something to put her aunt in a good enough mood to say yes about Hogwarts in general.

All of these thoughts had been swirling in her head leading Hermione to where she was now, sitting in the tea room with her aunt while the house-elf quietly refilling the glasses when needed.

"I can't express how happy I am that you accepted to come to this event with me Hermione! I'm so excited to show you off to all of my friends! They will be thrilled to see another family member with magic in my household! A true talented descendant of Merlin, you just have no idea! We must visit some of my friends so that you can show off some of your wandless magic my dear! And " she rattled on switching topics again, "You never know you might find someone you actually like at the party. I hear some of the other Wizards are bringing their children as well to introduce them and show respect just in case Grindelwald himself arrives! wouldn't that be just exhilarating!?"

"Oh yes, so very exhilarating, That is the exact word I would use… exhilarating." Hermione said giving her aunt a small smile.

"Yes, and if we can find you a suitable match then you can drop this silly notion of going to Hogwarts. An absolutely dreadful place! They almost closed the whole institution down you know, mudblood being killed on the premises and all that. It used to be that all proper witches and wizards had in-home tutors! That was how your grandparents raised me and I can not see how it went out of practice."

"It was a way to unify generations, create common ground, and a safe place for learning aunty" Hermione lazed on knowing full well her aunt was not really going to listen to the points she made.

"And the four founders! Posh!" she exclaimed, "How is it that they get to set the standard? Hmm, you tell me that Hermione" she said bending over to add sugar to her tea she continued, "You know that Merlin was actually older than those four. Now I'm sure that HE taught them a thing or two about magic! He actually helped create that silly hat that they use to sort out the little rats into houses. He was even the first to try it!"

At this Hermione looked up from her book in surprise, "I'm sorry could you say that again?!"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mrs. Pempbroke said in a jovial tone, feeling her time to shine, "Yes Merlin was not so brazen as to have his name stamped everywhere like those four. But he was generous with his friends and helped create that hat and test it, he was sorted into house Slytherin, people who know of this like to say he was a student of those four, but really it was not so."

Hermione sat there in a bit of a daze, she had heard that Merlin was around the time of the school's conception but his age and the dates never really lined up. These were the little bits of information about the family that one can not get by just probing, the little things that they think are often unimportant to mention. Every so often her 'auntie' would surprise her with little bits of information like this and every time it endeared her to the woman just a bit. And whenever the woman did share useful information Hermione would send her praises and flattery to encourage more "Well now that is very interesting, I just love it when you share stories like this auntie. It really shows how large your wealth of knowledge is regarding what matters."

"Oh stop it!" the woman said, her eyes with a slight sparkle nonetheless, "Now look dear, I know you have not wanted me to buy you many new clothes. You keep insisting to wear the blandest of attire, but we simply must go shopping for this I have far too much money and you are far too pretty to go in something unbefitting of a which of your status!"

"You are making it very difficult for me to refuse you know," Hermione said, her body bristling at the idea of having to go shopping. She hatted putting things off and taking them on. The repetitiveness bore her, especially when there were so many other things that she had to do,

"Wonderful! So then this means that you'll be joining me tomorrow and we shall buy you a whole new wardrobe as well as a dress for the event!" And with that, she stood up and exit before Hermione could get a word in edgewise.

Having had had enough of her tea Hermione set it down, along with the old book about runes she had been reading. Standing up she began walking towards her room. The Manor was not large but it was old full of magic and many artifacts containing history that were very intriguing, she had found a few very fascinating finds around the manor that made her glade that Riddle was interested more in the founders than he was Merlin.

Many of the portraits on the walls had been there so long they had lost interest in any of the events in the household. The first night she had been excited to see if she might find the original portrait of Merlin himself, as he was the first to weave this kind of afterimage into a painting. Unfortunately, she found none.

Her train of thought shifted, being a leader had taught Hermione how to put on a good face, to have confidence and dignity in her strength, and being a mud blood at Hogwarts prepared for the harshness that she knew she would or could face from purebloods. They were judging wizards and witches, and any attitude they threw at her would not be nearly as bad as what they had pushed on her when she was mud blood. So at least that she was not as worried about.

Hermione would have to keep her story straight, being a bookworm and having a wealth of knowledge to pull from was always helpful to take control of a public discussion if she felt someone was probing too hard. Moving discussions however which way she wanted ment having a varied wealth of knowledge and something above that of her peers. And was something that, well not to be a braggart, she could do. She walked into her room looking at the books that lined the walls, some of them were the same books that she had read in her years at Hogwarts. It was nostalgic and calming to read them over again they seemed simple and almost rudimentary to her at this point but it was calming and she fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep her books resting by her side.

The next morning Hermione was awoken by the house-elf, Gilly, "Mistress mistress time to get upsies now!" She turned towards the large curtains hand whipping them open. " Shopping day! shopping day!" she smiled happily Hermione "would mistress like anything special for breakfast? Gilly make it for you!"

"No thank you Gilly I will have whatever my aunt is having." she said sitting up in bed, then remembering a few of her aunt's quirks thought better, "Actually Gilly I'll have a few fried eggs and some toast please."

" yes, mistress," Gilly said and disappeared.

She got out of bed and walked over to the sparse closet. She pulled from the closet the dark skirt her aunt had bought her and pulled over a dark grey sweater to go with it, they were the clothes that Mrs. Pembroke had worn when she was Hermione's age and Gilly had altered them to fit Hermione. Hermione braided her hair to the side some loose curls framing her face and slipped into some shoes before walking down for breakfast where her aunt was already seated.

"I'm so excited! I'm so happy that you finally are willing to come shopping with me Hermione finally put this old money to good use you know!" she smiled gleefully "Now eat up you'll need your energy for we will shop till we drop do you understand. I will not stop it has been so long since I have gone to Diagon Alley!"

"Going to Diagon Alley?" I asked genuinely confused, " I thought you would want to go to some special Boutique or something fancy like that?"

"Oh dear, where do you think all the best boutiques are? Of course, there are some in France and Italy but they always have special shop in Diagon alley, you just have to know where to look." she said with a wink, "Of course if there is a designer you find you like we also can have everything made bespoke for you. But then we don't get to shop around and see all the new fashion I have been reading about"

Reinvigorated with the knowledge that she would be going through her old stomping grounds put the fire under her seat. During the war, Diagon Alley had been practically abandoned or destroyed. But to see it again and all its Glory she couldn't wait.

Finishing breakfast quite quickly and without hesitation, they both stood up and went to the fireplace. Her aunt threw in some flu powder and they both stepped through into the Leaky Cauldron. Almost immediately could feel her heart warm, it looked just as old and disheveled as it had in her former years, but again now brighter and full of life, there were all types of witches and wizards conversing and relaxing with a frothy glass of butterbeer or at a table with something stronger. Her aunt linked arm with own and began walking her briskly through the room when someone caught her eye.

"Mr. Black!" she exclaimed changing directions and jerking Hermione with her making a beeline for an older man with shoulder-length black hair.

Black? so this must be Serious's grandfather she surmised looking the man over. He was stately, to say the least, and very... noble with sharp features. She supposed that he did vaguely share some of the features of the man she knew, but his face lacked a certain kindness that came with Harry's godfather. There was a coldness behind his features and a certain way he looked down his nose at those around him that made Hermione's smile merge into a polite smiling sort of sneer. You could see it took him a few seconds to remember Miss Pembroke, and place just who she was. Then as realization crossed his featured an almost too easy a smile pulled across his features before his eyes turned to Hermione, they were a dark deep brown, Sirius had the same eyes except his where much kinder and not so set back into his face. She did not like the way that this man looked at her, a sweeping lingering gaze, and she began to wonder if it was a coincidence that dogs ran in the family.

"Mis. Pembroke, it has been such a long time since I have last seen you, How have you been?" He spoke in an uninterested yet stately manner eyes ever glancing in Hermiones' direction.

"Oh just wonderful since my niece has come to live with me!" she began, "I hadn't realized she had survived the raid that had killed my sister, but then again we never paid much heed to her after well let's just say her discretions! You cannot imagine how happy I was when she arrived at my doorstep you just can't. A vision of loveliness don't you think Mr. black you can almost see that pureblood in her veins!" the woman gleefully said with a smile.

That last comment sent a chill up Hermione's spine, Miss Pembroke did not often make comments about blood mudblood or Muggles but when she did they seemed to come so naturally to her as though it was just a description that she used often to describe problems or nuisances. It was something that Hermione did not have as much a physical reaction to anymore. But then there was a look that followed from Mr. Black that made her feel uncomfortable again, and one not towards specifically her face or body just all over all scrutiny. Standing firm and proper Hermione gave Mr. Black a courteous nod, not wanting to interrupt her aunt's flow of ramblings.

"Yes indeed she is a perfect example of a young pure-blood witch, you should be very proud Mirs. Pembroke to have such a beautiful young witch as your niece. Will you be attending the little get together at the Malfoys estate this season?"

"Why of course we would not want to miss it! Is your son going to be there as well?" Miss Pembroke said with a twinkle in her eye. Now at this Hermione bristled ever so slightly at, she had not expected the old bat to be so forward in public.

"Yes I believe he and a few other witches and wizards around her age are being brought by their parents, it will be a good experience for them to learn to respect the right people. Many of them got referrals since the event is right before they leave off for Hogwarts in case there were any summer assignments they needed to get done since it is still the beginning of the year I am sure they will not miss much. I suspect a few of the wives are around Diagon Alley Now searching for apparel to wear as well." his gaze again shifted to Hermione. " And to which school do you attend Ms. Pembrook? I'm sure my son would have mentioned you before if you had gone to Hogwarts, perhaps the all-girls institution in France" He asked with a wry smile.

"I have been home tutored, but now that I live with my aunt I shall hope to soon be attending Hogwarts," Hermione responded with a carefully measured tone

He nodded "Well good luck my dear we shall all hope you end up in Slytherin with my boy and any other respectable wizards." He said with an approving chuckle, "I'm also glad to hear you have been home-schooled it is so much better for younger girls to be raised that way don't you think away from other frivolous ideas."

Her aunt could feel her arms tense. And surprisingly responded before Hermione could, "Well her homeschooling has only made her more powerful if I say so myself, she has the talent and brains that would truly make Merlin himself proud. And I believe there's no chance she would end up in any house other than Slytherin... Though I'm afraid we must be going now if it is true that other students are searching for dresses then we must not delay. See you soon Mr. Black"

"Good Day Mrs. Pembrook, and may I say it was my pleasure to meet you today Miss... I'm sorry I never caught your first name." He said closing in a step or to towards Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione Pembroke. Good day, Mr. Black we must really be on our way now. It has truly been a pleasure to meet you" And with that Hermione and her aunt were on their way out the door and into the marvelous place that was Diagon Alley.

"Well Dear Oh Dear, Hermione I just did not expect to meet Mr. Black here today, see now this is why we should have gotten you some new clothes sooner. First impressions are everything, my dear!" Mrs. Pembroke whispered in a hurried tone as she dragged Hermione down the allies towards the shops she had been pining over for weeks.

* * *

 **Ok there it is, please let me know what you think! I love comments no matter how short!**


End file.
